A Miracle
by AmericanxHero
Summary: Side story to ArixaBell's "Second Chance". A look through Hungary's eyes as she deals with the death of Austria after the war and then meets him as Roderich later. Double one-shot: contains some PruxHun and AusxHun.  Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A Miracle**

**Summary: **Side story to ArixaBell's "Second Chance". A look through Hungary's eyes as she deals with the death of Austria after the war and then meets him as Roderich later. Double-shot: contains some PruxHun and AusxHun.

Hello all! So, I just finished reading this **AMAZING **Hetalia fanfic by ArixaBell. It's called "Second Chance", and it's freakin' awesome. I couldn't stop reading it until I finally finished it. Anyway, I was inspired to write this little side story thing for it. It's mostly in Hungary's POV, and it's what I think she felt/went through when 1) Austria died and 2) she reunited with him as Roderich. It's double shot, so the first chapter will be during the war and just a little after it. It will contain some AustriaxHungary and PrussiaxHungary. The next chapter will be what happened during "Second Chance," and it'll have mostly AustriaxHungary. I hope y'all like it! :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**MIDDLE OF WORLD WAR III; AUSTRIA: **

The sounds of war were raging far away outside of Austria's mansion. His country was under attack. Damn war...

"Austria!"

The brunet nation turned around to face his ex-wife running towards him with wide green eyes. "Hungary..." he said softly. "How did you get in my house?"

"I used your spare key," she answered. She looked at him, a frown forming on her face when she realized he was wearing his military uniform. "Austria, you...you can't go out there and fight!"

Austria closed his violet eyes, his expression emotionless. "I have to. I have to fight for my country, my life. I have to fight to protect my people. They're dying out there."

Hungary's lip started to quiver, hearing her love say those words. Austria wasn't very strong in fights and wars, that was her specialty. He couldn't do this on his own. "Then...then I'm going to fight with you!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her then. He gave her the faintest smile. "Hungary, dear, I can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can! I'm fighting alongside you! You can't stop me."

"I don't _want _you to."

"Wh-what?" Hungary blinked and looked up at the Austrian, her eyes shimmering just a little. How could he even say that to her? Sure, they weren't married any more, but they still liked each other, right? "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because while I'm fighting here, you should be in your own country, protecting your own people. You certainly can't do that while you're helping me," Austria explained. "I wouldn't want you to risk your life and country to protect me. I'll be fine on my own this time."

Hungary stared at Austria with a sad look on her face before she turned her gaze to the ground. "But you know you can't fight well," she mumbled, some loose strands of hair falling into her face.

He chuckled just a little. "I know that." He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. Austria frowned, seeing the tears in her eyes and running down her face. "Hey, don't worry." He used his thumb to carefully wipe away some of the tears. "It'll be fine. I'll only be on my own for a little while. Prussia promised he'd give me some back up and he'll be here soon."

Of course. In the beginning of World War III, Austria had formed a (temporary) alliance with Prussia. It had been Hungary's idea. She knew Prussia was strong enough to defend Austria if he was under attack and Hungary was incapable of helping. She smiled a little to herself, remembering how she had to threaten Prussia to agree. She had the albino crying...oh, that was fun.

But still, this was _Austria. _The man she still loved more than the entire universe. The man who _was _her universe. Even if Prussia was coming to support him, Hungary wouldn't mind fighting to defend her lover. Even if it meant that her country could easily be destroyed and kill her. She didn't care, as long as she was with him.

"Can't I fight for just a little bit?" Hungary asked, her expression pleading. "Just until Prussia comes?"

"No, you can't," Austria replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come _on! _Why?"

"Because I said I wanted you to take care of yourself this time."

"I don't _care!_ Just let me help you! Just for a little while! _Please!" _Hungary couldn't keep it together any more. More tears were streaming down her face and she was starting to cry. "Please, Austria," she begged, her voice only a whisper. "Please. I don't want to leave you." She lowered her head again, her crying turning into sobs. She felt her face grow warm as arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I know," he murmured, pressing his face gently into her hair and planting a light kiss on the top of her head. "But you have to. I promise I'll be here when you get back. Okay, love?"

Hungary sniffled and closed her eyes, resting her head against Austria's chest. A few more tears ran down her cheeks and she gave a slight nod. "A-all right," she mumbled, hugging Austria around the waist.

The two of them stayed that way for a while, and Hungary wished it could've lasted forever. But she needed to part ways with her ex-husband so they released each other and stared into each other's eyes. Austria had his hand on her cheek and he was gently stroking it with his thumb. He ran a hand through her long wavy brown hair and gave her a sad smile. She could've sworn there were tears in those violet eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Good luck, Hungary, dear," he said, pulling her in for one more quick hug. "I know you'll be fine. Please don't worry about me."

Hungary nodded, her heart twisting in knots. She really didn't want to leave him like this. "I-I'll try not to," she replied, looking up at him. "You fight hard and beat those bastards, all right?"

Austria's small smile grew and he chuckled. "Of course." There was a long silence then and Austria turned to go, walking away.

Hungary watched his retreating back before she called out his name and ran after him. As he turned around, she grabbed hold of the front of his jacket and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. She could feel him stiffen in surprise, but then he gave in, and returned the gesture. It wasn't anything too passionate, just a simple kiss lasting a little more than a few seconds. But it was enough for Hungary as she stepped back, blushing furiously. "Austria, I...I still love you! You're not allowed to die out there, okay?"

Austria was also blushing quite a bit. But he smiled. Not one of the weak ones he was giving before, but his usual kind, warm, and loving smile. "I love you, too, dear. I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Y-yeah. See you soon." The two nations then turned and went their separate ways to face their own battles.

* * *

Hungary had finally managed to defeat the enemy in her country. It was a long, hard battle, but she had done it. Sadly, she had not done it coming out with just a few scratches and bruises, but those wounds that would've possibly killed any human were healing already. Her uniform was dirty, torn, and stained with blood (both hers and others').

How long had that fight lasted? Days? Weeks? Months? Hungary wasn't sure, she had lost track of time. It had to have been a while, though. She missed Austria terribly, and her heart ached at the thought of him. She had been praying all the time while she was fighting that he was okay and still alive.

The female nation looked around her home where she stood, glad that it wasn't anything too terrible. Everything could be rebuilt. However, some of her people had been killed in the battle. She was sad, but she was grateful that they were of great assistance. She was proud of her soldiers.

_They deserve a memorial for their service,_ she thought to herself. _I'll care of that after I make sure Austria is all right. _She walked over to one of the military Hummer vehicles nearby that had somehow survived the fight and climbed in the driver's seat. She started the car and started driving the long trip to her neighboring country.

* * *

"Oh!" Hungary gasped, her eyes widening as she stepped out of the car. She had arrived in Austria finally after hours and the result of the battle was...horrifying.

Everything was either burnt to the ground or still burning. The ground was covered in ash and blackened corpses. _Austria used to be such a beautiful country..._

Wait, where was Austria?

"Austria!" Hungary called, beginning to walk among the debris and scorched ground. "Austria!" There was no answer and she picked up her pace. "Austria! Austria! Au-!" She paused, noticing a figure clad in a familiar military uniform lying on the ground, unmoving. From where she stood, she could just make out the wavy brown hair with that one stubborn strand that stood up...

"_Austria!" _she screamed, sprinting over to him and falling to her knees beside him. He looked...awful. His face was filthy and there was a deep gash in his forehead. Dried blood caked the left side of his face and most of his uniform. Most of his body was covered in burns and she could see that his leg was obviously broken. His sparkling violet eyes were shut, and his glasses, which had snapped in half, were on the ground a few feet away from him. He also wasn't breathing.

"Austria, no," she whispered, unable to speak any louder. She had started trembling, tears already pooling in her emerald eyes and spilling over. "Austria..." She carefully lifted her beloved's body into her arms, cradling his head against her chest as she began sobbing heavily. She pressed her face into his blood-stained hair, not caring that she was soaking it with her tears. "Y-you stupid aristocrat!" she sobbed, holding him close to her. "W-why didn't you let me st-stay? I could've protected you, y-you moron! You'd still be al-alive!" She then carefully laid Austria back on the ground, staring at him for a few moments, hoping some miracle would occur and his eyes would flash open, he'd sit up and start gasping for air, perfectly healed...

But it never happened. This was real life, not some movie or book where everything was a happy ending. Reality never did turn out like those. Movies and literature lied.

The Hungarian balled her hands into fists and pressed them against her shut eyes, trying to breathe. It was so hard...it felt like her chest was tightening and suffocating her. She couldn't breathe. She needed to breathe. She needed to wake up from this horrible nightmare...So she threw back her head and let out an anguished cry that no one-even if there was someone in this barren land-could hear. When she was finished screaming to the dark and stormy sky, she collapsed on her side, sobbing and shaking. She curled up into a tight ball, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself.

She couldn't believe it. _Austria_ _couldn't die. _No. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. A long, horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, but she desperately wanted to. She had to _wake the hell up. _

It had started to rain. Of course, she scoffed mentally. It always rained on the dramatic and tragic scenes after a battle. How ironic. Hungary's mind had started going fuzzy, and she was starting lose her consciousness.

"Hungary? Hungary!"

That was strange. Was someone there? Somewhere in her mind, she was vaguely aware of strong arms lifting her from the ground and carrying her off.

* * *

"Nn, Austr'a...dun leave...lemme stay...an' figh' with you..." Hungary mumbled in her sleep. She was tossing and turning in...in a bed? She woke with a start, sitting up and snapping her eyes open. With wide green eyes, she took in her current surroundings. It was a small bedroom with dim lighting and no windows. It was almost like living in someone's basement...

Hungary's head snapped in the direction of the sound of someone snoring quite loudly. It was Prussia. He was sitting in a chair, his head leaning against the back of the chair and his eyes were closed. She couldn't help but give the tiniest little smile at the somewhat amusing sight. She gave a low chuckle and tossed one of the pillows at the albino's head, startling him.

"Gah! Who dares to throw things at the awesome Prussia while he is sl-oh! Hungary! You're awake!"

"Y-yeah," Hungary replied. She blinked at him and then looked down at her hands. "How...how did I get here?"

"The awesome me carried you, duh! You were, like, passed out or something out there and I tried to wake you up, but you didn't respond. You were still breathing and stuff, so I knew you were alive, so I carried you back here to the 'Cave of Awesomeness' for you to get some rest."

"You carried me?" she repeated, a little surprised. That was...nice of him. "Um, th-thank you."

"No problem!" Prussia replied, grinning.

Strange though, she didn't remember passing out. She probably was in shock from seeing...seeing...Oh god...No...

Hungary's throat started to close up and her chest tightened again. Fresh tears stung her eyes and she involuntarily let out a small whimper.

Prussia blinked his red eyes and tilted his head. He suddenly looked concerned. "Hey..." he said softly, going over to the side of the bed and looking at her. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't help much and it won't do anything, but really, I am. I-" He yelped and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a punch from Hungary. "Hey! What the hell?"

"Bastard!" Hungary snarled, her green eyes filled with malice and tears. "How _could _you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prussia asked, appearing genuinely confused. Had she finally lost it?

"You weren't there to help him!" the Hungarian yelled, tears flowing down her face. "You didn't support him! You made an _alliance _with him!"

"Hungary..."

"You _failed _him!"

"Hungary, please, listen..."

"I-it's _your fault_ he's dead! You let him die, didn't you? You-"

"Hungary, shut the fuck up!"

Startled by the sudden increase in his volume, Hungary stopped and stared at the silver-haired albino, who had moved back to the side of the bed. "You killed him," she whispered, choking back a sob.

Prussia honestly looked like a knife was stabbed through his heart when she said that. He swallowed and closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. "No," he murmured. "No, I didn't. I swear, I didn't. I was there to fight with him, I supported him. I kept him safe throughout the fight, except for the few minor scratches and bruises. But...his country was being destroyed and so were his people. He wouldn't allow that..."

* * *

_There was fire everywhere. Bombs were being dropped on everything. People were dying..._His _people. _

_Not if he could help it..._

_He sliced through another enemy soldier with his blood-covered sword, spinning around just in time to see Prussia kill the soldier ready to shot through the back of his head. Austria blinked and nodded once. "Thanks."_

_The Prussian grinned that obnoxious smile of his. "Anytime." The two of them continued to fight together, bringing down any opponent that stood in their way-of course Prussia being the better fighter was able to do most of that work. _

_It still didn't help that Austria's country was being destroyed with his citizens. He had to save whatever survivors there were. He had to do something. Nodding to himself, the Austrian made up his mind. He put a hand on Prussia's shoulder after he had just taken down one more soldier. _

_"Prussia, I need you to do me a favor," Austria said. _

_Prussia blinked and cocked his head. "Right now? Can't it wait? We're kinda in the middle of a fight here..."_

_"Exactly. I need you to evacuate the remaining Austrians. Now." _

_"Wait, what? Are you insane?"_

_Austria sighed and turned his head to the side. He gave a small shrug. "Perhaps. But it's the only way. You take the survivors, and I'll stay here until you get back. Take them across the border into Germany. They'll be safe there for sure. Okay?"_

_"Why can't you do it yourself? I'll stay and fight."_

_"Prussia, you're not a real nation anymore," Austria replied, ignoring the annoyed glare he received. "No offense. If you fight and get killed in here, you may not come back because you don't have any land that belongs to Prussia any more-"_

_"Not true. I live in Germany's basement. That's Prussian land!"_

_"I don't think that counts..."_

_"I say it does! I'm awesome, so therefore whatever the awesome me declares is official!"_

_"Okay, whatever," Austria sighed. "Anyways, because you don't have any land belonging to the nation of Prussia any more, I fear that you may be killed in this battle. Your non-existent country can't be destroyed because it doesn't exist. If you were to die, well, I'd never forgive myself."_

_Prussia blinked his red eyes and stared at the man he'd hated for so long. "Seriously?" he asked softly. He received a nod as an answer. "I thought you hated me."_

_"Not entirely true. You're like a highly annoying older brother to me." _

_Prussia gave him a smirk. "Damn right then!" he laughed. "And you're the wussy younger brother with no backbone that I have to fight for?"_

_"That's rude. But yes, I suppose so," Austria replied, smiling in return. He winced as Prussia clapped him on the back, snickering._

_"All righty then! You ain't half bad, Austria. I guess I'll do what you asked me to."_

_Austria nodded. "Thank you. They're all in the camp, taking cover. Please, keep them safe."_

_"I will," Prussia promised. "And you keep yourself alive."_

_"I will..."_

* * *

"Needless to say, he didn't hold on to his end of the deal," Prussia grumbled bitterly. "Damn aristocrat jerk." He reached up to wipe his eyes quickly, hoping Hungary didn't notice he was crying. That would not be awesome at all.

Hungary, however, was avoiding eye contact with the Prussian. "Oh...I'm sorry for what I said," she mumbled, sniffling.

"It's fine," Prussia sighed, handing her a box of tissues from off of the desk. "You were upset."

"I said some bad things to you..."

"No, seriously, it's okay. Your words cannot harm the awesome me!" Prussia forced himself to grin to hide his sadness. He wasn't upset over Hungary's words. He was upset about Austria. He loved to abuse the aristocrat nation, it was fun, but the first time they had ever really gotten along...and now he was dead. It was just...not awesome. Not awesome at all.

Hungary let out a slightly amused snort. "That's good, I guess," she said in a quiet tone. She blinked when she felt a hand cover hers.

"Look, it'll be okay," Prussia told her, his red eyes staring into her green ones. "I promise. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it'll be okay someday. We can get through it together, all right?"

Hungary blinked and felt heat rise up into her cheeks. Her heart was starting to beat just a touch faster than normal. When did Prussia get this sensitive? It was just so unlike the loud, obnoxious, egotistic albino Prussian. She forced herself to smile. "Thanks, Prussia. I appreciate it." She leaned forward just a little and gave him a small little peck on the cheek to show her gratitude. "Honestly, I can't get through this alone."

"That's what we have each other for, right? For healing?"

She nodded. "Right. Healing." She didn't know why, but she found herself blushing just a little. She had never, in all her life, known Prussia to be so...kind. It was strange to her.

Prussia put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Why don't you get some rest? You've had a hard day, I'm sure."

Hungary nodded. "Yes. Thank you," she murmured, lying back down on the bed. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sunlight flooding in through the window was what woke the sleeping Hungarian. With an aggravated groan, Hungary rolled onto her other side as her green eyes fluttered open, meeting a pair of red ones right beside her. She smiled. "'Morning."

Prussia gave her a sleepy grin in return. "Morning," he replied, pulling one arm from under the covers to reach over and brush away a loose strand of brown hair from her face. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm." Hungary gave a nod, stretching out her legs under the sheets and yawning. "You?" She felt Prussia's strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into him.

"Of course." He gave her a little peck on the lips. "I slept awesomely."

The Hungarian gave a little chuckle and ruffled the albino's white hair. "I figured. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay," she replied, smiling. "Can I get up now?"

Prussia gave a sigh. "If you must," he grumbled, letting Hungary go.

Hungary crawled out of bed, wearing only a silk nightgown. She went over to the vanity in her room and ran a brush through her long brown hair. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and slipped them on. "Breakfast'll be ready in about half an hour, okay?" she said to the still half-asleep Prussian in her bed.

"'Kay."

"Good." Hungary flashed him a small smile before going down the stairs into her kitchen.

World War III had been over for quite some time now. Ten years? Hungary couldn't really remember, it had seemed so long ago. And she preferred not to remember it because of all the pain it brought back. It was when she had lost..._him. _Austria. It even hurt to say or think of his name.

But she was with Prussia now. After the death of Austria, the two of them had found comfort in each other and then their relationship as friends had blossomed into romance only a few years ago. It just happened one day and they were both happy...

She _was _happy, wasn't she?

As Hungary started preparing to make the two of them breakfast, these doubtful thoughts popped into her head once more. They had started coming once she and Prussia began dating, but she always tried her best to ignore them. They constantly reminded her that Prussia was not the man she truly wanted. Yes, she loved Prussia, but she was _in love with _Austria. There was definitely a difference between the two feelings.

_No. _She shook her head in an attempt to throw the intruding thoughts out of her head. She was very happy with Prussia. And Prussia was happy with her. That was all that mattered. It was a miracle that they had each other.

...She was right, wasn't she?

* * *

Gah, okay, failure ending on this chapter. -_-"" Sorry. Anyways, next chapter will be the last one and will be up here as soon as possible, I promise. ^^"

Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A Miracle**

This is the last chapter in the double one-shot side story for "Second Chance" by ArixaBell. Last chapter was during the war and just a little after it, this chapter is the same setting as "Second Chance" is. If you haven't already read "Second Chance" by ArixaBell, I'd highly recommend reading it, because it is freakin' awesome. :3

Basically, here's how it goes, the nations who died in the war came back as humans with some memories of their past lives as countries. They also look, sound, and act like them, but they're human.

Anyways, this chapter contains mostly AustriaxHungary. It's what I think happened "behind the scenes" I guess you could say between Roderich and Hungary once they reunited. I actually used SOME of what actually happened in "Second Chance" in here, so credit for those parts goes to ArixaBell. ^^"

I hope you enjoy it! :3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

**

* * *

**

Hungary was excited as she drove herself from the hotel to the world gathering. Excited, and also nervous. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it could be true! Her Austria had come back (along with the other nations who had perished in the devastating war)!

Once she was parked and everything, Hungary hurried inside the lobby. "Austria!" she cried. Everyone turned to face her as she raced through the front doors and into Roderich's arms.

"Hungary," Roderich said, sounding pleased.

She sniffled against his chest. "You remember me?"

"Um... not _exactly_."

Oh. That was better than a flat out "no", she supposed. "Well, it doesn't matter." Hungary tightened her grip. It was good to hold him again. She had missed his gentle arms being around her so much.

"Hey, it's all of you!" Prussia strutted over with a grin, but faltered. He eyed Roderich, looking strangely wary. "Austria! Long time no see, man! Nothing at all inappropriate happened here, no sir!" And with that he hurried off to the meeting room. Hungary's face turned a slight shade of pink. She would have to have a long, not so violent chat with Prussia for opening his mouth. Sure, the two of them had been together for a while, but Hungary ended it just a few years ago when she realized that she wasn't truly happy with him. Prussia just wasn't the same as Austria.

"I had better go, too." Hungary released Roderich, dabbing at her eyes. With one last backward glance, Hungary hurried off. _He really does look the same. And sound the same, too,_ she thought. _He even has the same scent. It _really _is him. _She could hear Alfred talking to Roderich as she left the lobby of the conference center and rounded the corner into a hallway.

"Sooo," Alfred said. "She seems nice. How do you know her?"

"We used to be married," Roderich replied.

"If she's your ex, why is she so happy to see you?"

"Marriages don't work like that with them. It was for the Austro-Hungarian Compromise."

"Marriages usually are a compromise."

Hungary chuckled to herself as she overheard Alfred's last comment. Even Alfred, the reincarnation of America, was just like his former nation-self. It was good to have them all back, she decided. Especially Austria.

"So, he's really back, huh?"

Hungary blinked and turned to face Prussia. He didn't seem all that thrilled about it. "Yes," she replied, smiling as she wiped away the last of her joyful tears. "It really is him, I know it is."

"That's awesome," Prussia muttered, glancing away from her.

The female nation frowned and cocked her head slightly. "What's wrong? You don't seem happy that your frienemy is back from the dead."

"No, it's not that. I'm glad to see that the aristocrat is back. It's been boring not having anyone to argue with. West isn't a good replacement for that. It's just...what if it _isn't_ really Austria? What if it's just a freak thing that looks like him? You know what I mean?"

"What?" Hungary's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed. "How can you say that? It _is _him. I _know_ it is."

"I'm not trying to upset you, Hungary," Prussia murmured with a sigh. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. You were so depressed when Austria was killed in the war. What if this Austria doesn't like you in the same way? That Brit explained that Alfred was the reincarnation of America and didn't have all his memories."

"But Alfred was having dreams of his former life!" Hungary argued. "He's supposedly remembering more and more everyday. The others can be going through the same thing, too. Alfred and Antonio also retained their emotions towards England and Romano even though they didn't quite know who they were before. It's a soulmate thing."

Prussia closed his red eyes. "Fine," he replied with a shrug. "I just don't want you using this kid as a replacement for Austria if he's not really him, you know? I'm not jealous or anything, I know that we're over for good. I'm just looking out for you, Hungary, okay?"

In a weird way, Hungary knew that Prussia could be right. She appreciated his concern for her. It was a different side of the Prussian that she rarely ever saw. She smiled a little and hugged him in a friendly gesture. "Thanks, Prussia. But I can look out for myself, all right?"

He responded with his usual grin as he returned the hug. "Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "But still. I'm here for ya if you need it, 'kay?"

"Thank you, that's very sweet. I'll keep that in mind." Hungary smiled as Prussia tousled her hair a bit and walked off, flashing her a cheeky grin. She sighed and shook her head, chuckling as she fixed her hair. She then entered the conference room and took a seat next to Italy, waiting for the meeting to begin.

* * *

When the meeting was finally over for the day, Hungary hurried over to the former nations to talk to Roderich. "Austria!" she called, pushing through the crowd of stampeding nations racing to get out of the building and get on with their social lives. She managed to grab hold of his arm before he get too far. "Austria-"

"Oh, Hungary." He smiled and she thought her heart would melt. "Please, call my Roderich. That is my name."

"I'm sorry, Au-er, Roderich." That was going to take some getting used to. "Um, I was wondering, would you like to go get something to eat together?" she asked, her cheeks turning a faint tinge of red. "I would really like to, you know, get to know you better."

Roderich blinked, surprised by the offer. Then he smiled that kind and warm Austria smile that always made Hungary feel warm inside. "Sure," he agreed. "That sounds nice. I would also like to get to know you as well, Hungary, considering I am the reincarnation of your ex-husband."

Hungary nodded, looking pleased. "Wonderful! I'll drive. Do you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"Um, well, I don't really know any restaurants in London. I haven't exactly traveled here before."

"Oh, okay then. How about we go back to my hotel room and order room service? It doesn't matter where we go or what we get, all the food here sucks." That got a chuckle out of the former nation and Hungary smiled. "Come on," she said, leading him out into the parking garage.

* * *

"Ugh, you were right." Roderich grimaced and set aside his food that he had ordered. "English food _does _suck."

Hungary laughed. "I warned you. It has no taste. I dunno why we couldn't have this meeting thing in some place with good food, like, Paris or something."

"I have to agree with you," Roderich chuckled quietly, smiling. It became silent between the two for a few moments as they tried to eat what they could of their "food". Then Hungary broke the silence.

"So, what do you remember about being Austria?" she asked, curious to know what he did.

Roderich sipped his tea (which happened to be the only thing edible he had gotten) before answering. He stared into his cup, frowning. "I don't think I remember much about being a nation. I do remember many of the wars I was involved in. Like that battle between that one country...who was it? Oh! Prussia! Where he took Silesia from me because I had a female ruler..."

"Ah, yes!" Hungary looked happy. She giggled a little. "I remember this one. Prussia was always picking on you."

"He was, wasn't he?" Roderich gave a small laugh. "Anyways, I remember that England only allied himself with me because France was on Prussia's side. He left me once he had beaten up France. And then you joined forces with me and took down the entire Prussian army by yourself."

"Exactly, but he had still gotten away with Silesia. So I snuck into his house at night and forced him to give back your vital regions."

Roderich laughed. "You always were very tough, weren't you, Hungary?"

"I had to be! You needed _someone_ to protect you." She grinned at him and he smiled back at her. She snickered. "I was always the knight in shining armor and you were always the damsel in distress."

"Hm, yes, unfortunately," Roderich sighed, closing his eyes. He was still smiling, knowing she was only teasing him. It was a joke between the two of them-he had dreamt about it a few times, he mentioned before.

"Anything else you remember?"

"I remember when you used to be a servant in my household. You would dress up Italy in your clothes."

"_You _were the one who originally thought he was a _girl!_" Hungary defended herself, smirking.

Roderich's cheeks were tinted pink and he tried his best to hide it. It didn't work out so well. "True," he muttered. "And there was another country...Holy Roman Empire! He had a crush on Italy. I remember that."

"Yes. That was so cute."

"I know that you like, um, yaoi. And you would sometimes try and get the male nations to do, eh, certain _things _and take pictures. You and Japan together."

Hungary smirked. "Certain things? Why, Aus-sorry, _Roderich_. Sorry, it's strange calling you that when you look so _much _like him. Anyways, I only ask to take pictures of the guys being friendly. They're the ones implying romance."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Sure, okay. Whatever you say, Hungary." He tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. "What else did I dream about? Oh, I dreamt about being married to Spain. But there wasn't much in that dream."

"I remember when you two were married," Hungary grumbled, clearly a little jealous. Only a little.

"I also dreamt about my death, but I'd rather not talk about that," Roderich mumbled, glancing away sadly. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. A smile played upon his lips and he spoke again. "My favorite memory that I've dreamt about had to be the time we were married."

Hungary blushed and smiled. Roderich turned to look at her again. He was also blushing a bit. "R-really now?"

"Yes, it is. I-is that strange?"

She smiled at him. "No. Not at all." They were her favorite memories too.

* * *

After that night, Roderich and Hungary spent time together after each conference. She loved to hear what he dreamt about each night and what he would suddenly remember about his past life as a nation. It intrigued her, and she was starting to like this Roderich as not "the former nation of Austria reborn as a human with his memories", but as "Roderich".

The most horrifying day of her life-possibly second to discovering her dead ex-husband-was when they realized the former nations along with Russia, Romano, and Cuba had been kidnapped.

"Oh! Did you find something?" Noticing that Hungary had a piece of paper clenched in one hand, China hurried over. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Hungary glanced his way, and shook her head. She hadn't really been paying much attention to what was going on. She had been thinking about Roderich and was worried for him. She didn't know what she would do if he died too...She wasn't even sure if she could handle it. "Oh, no. I didn't find it just now." She unfolded the paper and held it up, revealing a half-finished sheet of music. "Roderich was writing it. It's about me."

China peered at the rows of music notes. "He told you that?"

"No. But I can tell from reading it."

"Oh."

"We should do something nice for them," Italy said, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "For when they get back."

"Like what?" Hungary said, tucking her unfinished sheet music away.

"I don't know! What's something they would all like?"

"Hockey tickets?" China guessed.

"Money?" Hungary said. "Isn't that what college students all need?"

"Something more personal!"

"Their own nice chunks of land?" China said. "It's not fair that only Alfred got one."

"Yeah!" Hungary brightened. "They should all have bits of land, as close to their original country as possible. I know a perfect spot for Roderich..."

"What about Romano?" Italy said with a pout. "And Cuba, and Russia."

"They're easy to shop for," China said.

After worrying for what seemed like forever, Hungary's heart nearly exploded out of her chest when Canada, of all people, covered in blood, showed up dragging one of the bad guys into the room she, Germany, and Prussia were in.

"He's one of 'em," the Canadian grunted, dropping the unconscious dick (Hungary immediately thought of him as that) to the ground. Prussia and Germany immediately began to restrain him before he could wake up. "I'm going to rest now, eh."

Hungary could've kissed him, but she would feel guilty about it. She had Roderich to think of now. She raced off to tell England the good news. "We got the bastards!" she crowed in his ear when she finally found him with Alfred.

"What?" England wiggled a finger in his ringing ear as he glanced over his shoulder. Hungary was bouncing in excitement, beaming. A smile crept over England's face. "You found them?"

"We will!" Hungary waved her arms around. "We captured one of them! He's being held downstairs! Guarded by Germany and Prussia. We'll be able to get him to talk, easy!"

It was obvious that England _really_ wished Alfred wasn't there. "Sit down!" he said, grabbing for the pissed human's arm. "You aren't going to go kick his arse."

Alfred looked torn. "But...!"

"No, Alfred. We need him in one piece."

Alfred scowled as he dropped back onto the chair. England heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that Alfred was going to be reasonable for now. "So how did you find him?" he said, turning back to Hungary.

"Canada did! Apparently this fellow thought Canada was Al and tried to capture him."

England grimaced. So they _were_ still looking for Alfred... "Is Canada okay?"

"He's healed now, yes."

"Oh, _shit_." England dove after Alfred, tackling him to the floor just as he reached the doorway. "Dammit, Hungary, all you had to say was 'yes'!"

"Sorry!" Hungary hurried over to lend a hand in pinning Alfred down.

"Let go!" Alfred growled, trying to twist out from under them, craning his neck around to see them.

"No. Settle _down_, dammit." England glared down at him. "Canada's _fine_. This man has been captured. He's going to lead us to the others and we can _rescue_ them. We can't do that if you decide to murder him."

"And I'd beat your ass," Hungary added, receiving a startled look from Al. "No going near this fellow for you. Canada's resting up in his room now! Go see him."

"Fine..." Alfred sighed. His captors stood, and Alfred pulled himself up onto hands and knees, then to his feet.

Hungary patted England's shoulder as they watched him go. "He'll be less bloodthirsty once we've rescued everyone." And so would she. She knew how Alfred felt right now and she wanted to tear into the man who had taken away her Roderich. She had lost her Austria, she didn't want lose Roderich. She knew that it would be even more painful the second time.

England made a face. "I hope so."

* * *

It was a miracle. When all the nations had been reunited with the former ones (who were somewhat fine and okay, thought tired and injured from "experiments", and possibly mentally and emotionally scarred), it was quite emotional for everyone. There was also that whole scare with Alfred dying because he entered his empty and destroyed country, but he was fine now and everyone was okay for the most part.

All the former nations were taken to a hospital and Roderich was there only to get checked out and his wounds taken care of before Hungary took him back to her hotel room so they could relax. She let him lay on her bed, watching some movie on TV while she sat at the desk doing some work. She wasn't going to say anything about his time as a lab rat, and he never mentioned it, which was fine. Hungary didn't know if she wanted to hear it, but if he needed to get it out, she would listen and comfort him. It was quiet for a long time before Roderich spoke up.

Um, Hungary? I know it's a bit strange if I say this, but...um...I think that...I might be...er, still...I think I _like _you."

The nation blinked and raised an eyebrow, turning in her chair to face him. "Excuse me?"

Roderich's face was turning bright red. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Expressing my emotions through words is sometimes difficult for me. I'd prefer to do it with music, but I don't have any of my instruments with me at the moment."

Hungary couldn't help but giggle. "Austria was the exact same way, you know. He'd always express whatever he felt with his piano, and sometimes his violin. It was kind of amusing to hear him release his anger with such a beautiful melody."

"Ah! Wait, I do have my travel-size keyboard in my room, which I believe is just down the hall," Roderich said. "I will go get it. I'll be back in just a minute, all right?"

Hungary nodded. "All right. I'll be waiting." She watched as Roderich stood up from the chair and left the room. Sure enough, it took him exactly one minute to go to his room, grab the keyboard, and return. She answered the door when he knocked. "That was quick," she stated, sitting down on the end of the bed.

The former nation nodded as he set the keyboard in its case on the floor gently and opened it up. "I did not want to keep such a wonderful woman as yourself waiting. That would be rude of me."

"O-oh, of course." Again, Hungary was blushing. Roderich even had Austria's charm and gentlemanly manner. She watched him as he set the instrument up and started running his skilled fingers over the keys.

He began to play a tune, starting soft, but then growing a touch louder. It was a beautiful melody and the Hungarian was entranced and moved by it. It made her heart dance inside her chest and she had absolutely no doubt in her mind that this was indeed her reincarnated husband. _Nobody_ could produce such wonderful music as her Austria. It was impossible.

Once he was finished with the song, he carefully put his keyboard back in the case and faced Hungary, a light blush on his cheeks. "Hungary, I really l-mnff!" Before he could out what he wanted to say, Hungary had grabbed Roderich by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. His violet eyes went wide in shock and his face turned a deep shade of red before he realized what was going on.

Hungary pulled back a moment later, gasping. She was beyond embarrassed and her face was now flushed. How could she do that! She had just _kissed _him! "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I don't know why I did that. It was just that you...and the music...and...I'm sorry!"

"No," Roderich murmured, touching his lips lightly. He could almost still feel the touch of the Hungarian's mouth against his and it sent a buzz of pleasure through him. He shook his head. "No, don't apologize. I was going to say that I love you."

"No, no, I'm such an idiot-what?" Hungary blinked, just catching what he had said. "'Love me'?"

Roderich nodded, staring into her green eyes with his beautiful violet ones. "Yes. I have all of Austria's memories, and all of my dreams from his past life contain you in them. At first when I started having these dreams, I had no idea who this beautiful brunette was in them. But as I continued having them, and seeing your lovely face and remembering who you were (to an extent), I started to fall for you. Yes, I know it sounds kind of strange, but look at what's happening. Dead nations are coming back as humans, for God's sake!" He shook his head and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. "So why can't I fall in love with the beautiful Hungarian haunting my dreams? And by haunting, I meant that in the best way possible."

"Aw, Roderich," Hungary sighed dreamily, giggling. She grinned at him. "This is going to sound creepy as well, but I love you too. I loved you when I first saw in that lobby that day, and as I discovered how much you really are like Austria, I loved you more. However, that does _not _mean I'm in love with you _because _you're Austria." She looked at him seriously now. "I realized that you have some things that are _not _like Austria. You're Austria, but you're not at the same time, if that makes sense. And I love you for that, too. I love you for being you, Roderich."

Roderich smiled. "That's good to hear, dear," he replied. She loved it when Austria-and now Roderich-would call her "dear". It was just so charming...

Hungary frowned, realizing something. "Wait, aren't you going back to school?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just...well, can't you stay? With me?" the female nation asked, looking hopeful. "I picked out some nice land in Hungary that I'm sure you would love, and it's all yours. I could even stay there with you..."

"It's a very tempting thought, Hungary, but I'm afraid I can't stay there forever," Roderich sighed, frowning a little. "Perhaps on breaks and such, but I _do _want to get an education and become a famous musician one day maybe." He grinned at her. "And marry a beautiful Hungarian." That comment made her blush furiously and smile.

"You flatter me," she giggled. She pouted. "Aw, fine. Would I be able to visit whenever I wanted?"

"As long as you call ahead, of course."

"Will you be dating any other girls while you're at school?" Hungary stared at Roderich in a scary way that made him shiver. Who knew such a pretty face could rival Russia's creepiness at times? She took pride in that sometimes. "Cause if you do, I'll find out. And I won't be happy."

Roderich's face returned to its usual calm expression. "Of course not. I only have eyes for you, dear."

Hungary blinked and grinned, satisfied with that answer. "Oh good!" she replied. She leaned over to give him another long kiss. "I'll miss you so much when you go. So, we'll have to spend every single second together while you're with me in your little corner of Hungary. I'll pay for everything, okay?"

"Oh my, that does sound lovely," Roderich chuckled, smiling at her.

"Trust me," Hungary giggled. "It will be. I'll make sure of it." The two of them kissed again.

_Oh yes, _she thought. _Whatever higher power there is up there, I want to thank you a million times for granting me this wonderful miracle._

* * *

Gah, why do I feel like this chapter was so cheesy at times? -_-"" Meh, whatever. I did write most of this chapter at, like, two am. I have some other things to write, so I wanted to finish it. ^^"

Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review! Reviewers get free pasta~! :3


End file.
